Episode 10-Best Friend Night Survival Part 1
C-All Of y’all will be put to the test of Survival ! This means you all have to spend one night in the woods together Oh and watch out for Snakes cobras and crocodiles Off y’all go Percy-Scared-I have a strange feeling that we’re not going to be safe Thomas-Best Friend Are you alright? James-Percy why are you so scared there’s nothing to be scared about! Percy-I’m afraid of the Woods Thomas-I know it’s alright everyone gets scared sometimes and it’s ok to be scared even Junior was taught that it was alright to be scared Huh that’s it! James? Did you bring those VeggieTales Tapes with you? James-M hm I did! I have them with me maybe we can play some Episodes for Percy to make Him feel safer Bob-Hi I’m Bob these are my friends Larry and Junior Junior-Hi Larry-Nice to meet y’all what are y’all doing here? Thomas-Chris said we have to survive a night in the woods together with our best friends! Larry-Excitedly-We’re Best Friends! James-And we’re Best Friends To! Bob-We heard that You Guys Are colored trains with numbers So what are your Colors and numbers? We want to get to know y’all better James-My color is Red and I have 5 on me Thomas-My color is Blue and I have 1 on me Percy-My color is Green and I have 6 on me Bob-You Guys have nice colors Larry-And numbers! James-Really? Junior-Yes! But which one of y’all is first? Thomas-I’m first! Edward is second Henry is Third Gordon is Fourth! So we go in numerical order like this Thomas-Junior we go like this Numerically I’m first and the Leader Edward-2nd Henry-3rd Gordon-4th Thomas-But my two Best Friends James and Percy are Fifth and Sixth Bob-I didn’t realize that y’all are always in numerical order together Percy-It’s true I’m The number Six because I’m His Best Friend! Once Diesel 10 Tried to be my Friend after James and Thomas asked where I was I told Them that I spent the Night with Him! And He told me that They weren’t my friends but Diesel said I was special! James-It’s true Even I acted like a jerk to Percy! Thomas-He even heard my Whistle calling for him! Then You’re not going to believe what He called me Larry-What did Percy call you? Percy-I called Thomas My Best Best Best Friend! Then in the End we became Friends again! James-We sure did! And Percy me and Thomas are very very very sorry for acting rude To you we should’ve known better than to act like that to you! Can you forgive us for acting rude to you? Percy-Smiles at Them-Off course I forgive y’all! We’re best friends! Thomas-Happy-And you Percy James-Happy-Are The Best Best Best Friend We can ever have wished for! Percy-Really? James-Happy-Off course! We’ve always loved you! And I’m sorry if I scared you with my scary stories to make you feel scared And I’m sorry for playing tricks on you guys Forgive me Percy? Percy-Happily smiles at James-Off course I forgive you James! Bob-Wow You Guys seem to love each other a whole lot! Thomas-Of course we love each other! James-Because that’s what Percy-Best Friends are For!